


The Game

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it's going to happen all depends on who gives in first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the Five Acts meme on LJ.

It would build. Slowly. Steadily. Quick brushes of fabric against momentarily bare skin. Hands barely grazing the smalls of backs or shoulders or hips. All perfectly appropriate workplace behavior. But not. Not if anyone bothered to look closer.

Luckily, no one bothered.

But the game would go on and on until finally someone broke; begged, pleaded for something more than brief flirtations and not-nearly-lingering-enough touches. There were perks to being the one that finally gave in, if one was willing to call being teased until they begged—literally this time. Not the controlled asking that would lead to all the teasing in the first place—a perk.

It had been one word that had gotten him there. One single, nearly breathless ‘Please’ that saw him pressed between the two of them, Bobbi’s arm around his chest, the fingers of her other hand working in and out of his ass as she sucked on his throat; Nick’s hands moving over his skin in slow sure strokes, occasionally teasing his cock and telling him how sexy he looked; how sexy they both looked. Both of them telling him how much they wanted him; how hard they were going to make him come. 

Nick’s lips pressed to his as a needy groan left his lips. “Relax, Phil.” He kissed him again and Phil felt more than heard Bobbi react to Nick tugging on the strapless strap-on she had on. 

She gasped against Phil’s throat, telling him that the part of the toy that rested inside her at pressed against a particularly pleasant spot. “Fuck…” She groaned, dragging the word out as another finger slid into him. He echoed the low, drawn out moan. The soft warmth of her breath against his skin was one more layer to the tension, to the anticipation. “God, I want to fuck you…” She spoke against his neck and he moaned again, pressing back against her fingers.

“You ready?” Nick’s voice made him open his eyes and nod. Another kiss touched his lips before Bobbi pressed on his shoulder and slowly worked her fingers out of him. She gasped as the slick, blunt end of her toy pressed against his ass and shifted inside her. Nick pulled back, sitting back against the pile of pillows behind him and smiled. “You are both so fucking sexy like this.” He absently stroked himself as Bobbi’s hips started to roll gently against Phil’s ass. 

His hips pressed back into Bobbi’s, matching her rhythm, driving moans from both of them as they moved together, watching Nick stroke his cock. “That’s just not right…” Bobbi moaned against his shoulder, pushing him forward. “Think you can help him out with that?”

Her arm wrapped around his waist and he leaned in, baring his weight on his hands and knees as he licked his lips and nuzzled Nick’s thigh. He gasped as Bobbi thrust harder into him, the change in angle hitting just the right spot to make him see spots. He blinked up at Nick as he shifted position, pressing the head of his cock to Phil’s lips. Phil moaned, swirling his tongue against his skin before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard, making Nick moan louder than he probably meant to. Phil smiled as best he could and reveled in that victory before Bobbi’s pace sped and he bucked back into her.

The two of them found a rhythm; slow and steady. The pleasure building between them all as they moved. The soft moans from Bobbi as the toy shifted and pressed inside her and inside Phil. The groans and tightening of Nick’s grip on Phil’s shoulder as he worked his mouth further down his shaft, flicking his tongue over every extra sensitive spot he knew was there. 

He was lost in the sensation as he could only trust himself to get with them. Nick’s voice broke through the haze again though. “Phil… _fuck_!” He moaned as Nick’s head dropped back and his hips bucked forward. He swallowed around him, pulling back enough to catch the first taste on his tongue as Nick came.

Bobbi’s hand moved over his hip as he licked and sucked Nick clean. He moaned outright as Nick pulled away and rocked his hip back into her rhythm. “Bobbi…”

“Come for me, Phil.” Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock as she fucked him hard, moaning with each thrust. “Come hard for me.” He pressed back against her with each thrust, moving into her hand and back onto the toy. She twisted her wrist and his back arched, giving her the perfect angle and driving him over the edge with a sharp cry.

He collapsed forward, not really noticing the wet spot under him as he tried to catch his breath. He moaned again as Bobbi pulled the strap-on away from him. She gasped as she moved, her breath still coming in short pants. Nick’s hand moved down along his back as he moved closer to Bobbi. The low, throaty moan she let out told Phil that Nick had started playing with the toy that was still inside her. “You didn’t come.”

Phil looked up to see her shaking her head, eyes closed, mouth open, gasping for breath. Without another word, Nick laid her down next to Phil. Phil moved over, kissing her lips as Nick slowly worked the toy out of her body. “We can’t have that.” He smiled at her as his hand cupped her breast.

“Of course not.” She arched up as Nick’s fingers slid into her. “We wouldn’t want to be _those_ guys.” He chuckled and kissed a path down her stomach. Phil dipped his head, flicking his tongue over her nipple as Nick’s found her clit. It wasn’t going to take much. She’d worked herself up fucking him, but he watched as Nick’s eye closed and he concentrated on getting her off. On finding every spot that would make her keen or gasp or scream. He knew them all—Phil did too—but it was a matter of finding the right pressure, the right angle. 

She nearly whined when his head dipped lower, his tongue no doubt playing around her entrance where his fingers were stretching her. “Fuck… Nick… oh God…” 

Phil let his fingers take up the task of playing with Bobbi’s nipples and he kissed up her throat, until he reached her lips. “Come for us, Bobbi. I love watching you come.” He kissed her again as her body arched off the mattress. He pulled back as she screamed. They both loved listening to her when she came.

As she sagged into the mattress, shivering at every kiss Nick planted on her skin as he slid up her body, she smiled. “Well… that was fun.”

They all laughed, but Phil knew that tomorrow… the game would start all over again.


End file.
